Toire?
by Cherry Ryl-chan
Summary: Menunggu antrian ramen yang sangat penuh hingga dua jam lamanya. Menjadi kambing conge kedua sahabat beserta kekasihnya masing-masing. Ditambah derasnya air hujan. Membuat Sakura jengah. Apa yang akan ia lakukan? Ditambah seorang lelaki lelaki mesum yang mengalihkan perhatiannya. / "Kau tahu, aku bisa membantu pertumbuhan dadamu. Jika kau mau, tentu saja."


Disclaimer : CCS © CLAMP

Present © Toilet?

By Cherry Ryl-chan

Warning : OOC, OC, gaje, typo bertebaran, AU (SyaoSaku Version)

Rated M?

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin mau makan disini?" Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya begitu mendapati kedai ramen didepannya yang begitu padat oleh pengunjung

"Tentu saja. Kita sudah jauh-jauh datang kemari. Masa mau pulang lagi?" ucap Meiling enteng

"Tidakkah kau lihat jika tempatnya sangat penuh. Lebih baik kita kembali lain waktu saja " Ucap Sakura hendak melangkah pergi sebelum Meiling menarik tas gandongnya

"Eiiitss... kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja, Sakura. Kita sudah jauh-jauh kesini. Kau tahu kan butuh perjuangan untuk kita sampai kesini." Ucap Meiling memelas

"Benar Sakura-chan. Lebih baik kita menunggu saja. Jika kita pulang sekarang, usaha kita tadi akan sia-sia." Ucap Tomoyo mengingat seberapa sulit jalan yang mereka lalui untuk sampai ke tempat ini.

"Lihat. Bahkan Tomoyo saja bilang begitu." Balas Meiling

Sakura mendengus. "Dari awal kan aku sudah bilang, kenapa kita tidak makan di kedai ramen dekat kampus saja sih? Tahu begini aku menyesal mengikuti kemauanmu." gerutu Sakura.

"Ayolah Sakura. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan kedai ramen di dekat kampus itu sepi pengunjung. Pasti ramennya tidak se-lezat di tempat ini." Ucap Meiling seraya menunjuk kedai ramen di depan mereka yang bertuliskan 'Clow Ramen'.

"Kapan lagi coba kita bisa kesini dengan jadwal kampus yang makin hari makin padat."

"Tentu saja jadwal kampusmu makin hari makin padat. Siapa suruh membolos terus. Tugas kan jadi makin banyak." Ucap Sakura cuek

Meiling melotot kesal. "Bukan kemauanku untuk membolos. Tapi itu tuntutan pekerjaan kau tahu?" ucapnya berkacak pinggang

Sakura menghela napas. "Tidak bisakah kau fokus kuliah dulu dibanding dunia modelmu itu?"

"Saku-"

Meiling menggerak-gerakkan tangannya sembari menggeleng. "Kau tahu setelah lulus aku akan bekerja kantoran. Menjadi model hanya kerja sampinganku untuk biaya kuliah, Sakura."

Baru saja Sakura akan membalas perkataan Meiling sebelum Tomoyo menyelanya, "Sakura-chan, tidak ada salahnya kan menuruti keinginan Meiling-chan sekali ini saja." Ucap Tomoyo memelas

Sakura menatap Tomoyo yang memasang wajah memelas. Lalu ia melihat Meiling yang meyeringai senang. Dipalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, tapi sedetik kemudian ia menghela napas.

"Aku memang tak pernah bisa menolak jika Tomoyo yang minta." Gerutu Sakura lalu mulai melangkahan kakinya masuk kedalam kedai ramen tersebut.

Sedangkan Meiling tengah bersorak kegirangan lalu refleks memeluk Tomoyo. "Yey. Terima kasih Tomoyo." Ucapnya. 'Kali ini rencana ku akan berjalan dengan lancar.' Meiling menyeringai dalam hati

'Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang direncanakan oleh Meiling-chan.' Batin Tomoyo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

1 Jam kemudian...

Yah. Satu jam telah berlalu setelah perdebatanku dengan sahabat sehidup sematiku, tentu saja Yamanaka Meiling. Memangnya siapa lagi? Dan oh, ingatkan aku untuk menyiramkan kuah ramen pada sahabat pirangku itu. Oke, mungkin itu terdengar sangat kejam dan berlebihan. Tapi, bagaimana aku bisa bersabar selama dua jam ini?!

Setelah perdebatanku dengan Meiling, aku harus menelan kenyataan pahit melihat antrian yang begitu panjang. Belum lagi hujan yang dengan tiba-tiba turun dengan derasnya. Udara dingin langsung menyusup ke dalam tubuhku yang hanya terbalut dress soft pink selutut yang entah kenapa aku menurut saja ketika Meiling memaksaku memakainya.

Hah. Tubuhku bergetar kedinginan. Menyebalkan sekali. Oh, aku berharap sekarang ini aku sedang berada dikamarku, berbaring diatas kasurku yang hangat dengan berselimutkan selimut tebal sambil meminum coklat panas. Oke, tapi itu semua hanyalah harapan belaka. Karena, kembali lagi pada kenyataan pahit ini, dimana aku tengah terduduk diam menahan rasa dingin yang semakin menjadi di depan sebuah kedai ramen. Oh rasanya-Oke, sepertinya sudah cukup aku mengeluh sedari tadi. Well, aku tahu mengeluh tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah.

Baiklah Sakura, ambil sisi positifnya. Kini kau bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan kedua sahabat TERBAIKMU yang tengah sibuk bermesraan dengan kekasih mereka masing-masing. Eh tunggu. Ada sesuatu yang salah disini. Sebentara, aku perlu berpikir.

Satu...

Dua...

Ti-

WHAT?! Mereka tengah bermesraan dengan kekasih mereka sedangkan aku disini tengah merasakan rasa dingin yang menusuk sampai ke tulang?! Kenapa aku tidak menyadari kedatangan kedua orang lelaki yang menjabat sebagai kekasih kedua sahabatku ini? Oke. Ini sudah sangat keterlaluan.

"Meiling." Ucapku dengan nada yang kubuat semengerikan mungkin. Sedangkan Meiling menoleh dengan wajah polosnya yang menyebalkan menurutku.

"Ya Sakura, ada apa?" ucapnya tersenyum polos yang malah membuatku ingin memuntahkan semua isi perutku. Er-aku baru ingat jika sedari pagi belum ada sedikitpun makanan yang masuk kedalam perutku. Jadi, apa yang bisa ku muntahkan. Oke cukup. Ini menjijikan.

"Meiling." Ucpaku lagi dengan suara yang sedikit lebih tinggi

"Ya, ada apa Sakura?" ucapnya tak sabar

Aku mendesah kesal. "Kau menyebalkan. Ini sudah satu jam berlalu, kau tahu." Ucapku kesal.

Meiling menunjukkan cengiran tanpa dosa. "Tunggulah sebentar lagi Sakura. Jadi orang sabar sedikit kenapa?" ucapnya polos.

Sedangkan aku hanya bisa menggeram kesal ketika melihatnya yang kembali sibuk dengan kekasihnya yang memiliki kulit sepucat mayat itu-Nakamura Sai. Kulihat Sai yang tengah mengalungkan tangannya dileher Meiling lalu merengkuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Ugh, bikin orang iri saja.

Menyadari jika memperhatikan mereka hanya akan membuatku merasa menjadi kambing conge, ku alihkan pandanganku pada Tomoyo dan kekasih Tampannya-Hiiragizawa Eriol yang ternyata SAMA SAJA dengan Meiling dan Sai yang tidak henti-hentinya mengumbar kemesraan mereka didepan umum seperti ini. Eriol yang tengah menggenggam tangan Tomoyo seakan menyalurkan kehangatan lalu sesekali dikecupnya tangan mungil Tomoyo.

Oh Tuhan, buatlah bumi menelanku saat ini juga. Oh tak bisa ku bayangkan betapa merahnya wajahku ini menahan malu atas perbuatan dua pasang kekasih itu. Oh bukan itu saja, lihatlah tatapan orang-orang yang memandangku dengan pandangan kasihan itu. Oh Tuhan... Ah, aku sudah lelah mengeluh, lebih baik aku diam saja hingga tiba giliran kami untuk masuk ke dalam.

Ku hitung detiap detik, menit yang berlalu. Oke, aku jadi terlihat seperti orang bodoh sekarang. Tapi, ayolah. Apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan untuk menghilangkan kebosanan ini. Handphone ku mati. Membaca? Tak ada apaun yang bisa aku baca. Buku tentang anatomi manusia yang baru saja aku beli sedang disita oleh Meiling. Ia bilang, sekali-sekali aku harus berhenti membaca buku mengerikan-menurutnya-seperti itu atau kepalaku bisa meledak.

Tapi, perlu ku tegaskan. Aku, Kinomoto Sakura. Ini adalah tahun pertama aku duduk di bangku Kuliah di Universitas Tokyo Fakultas Kedokteran. Dan aku sangat sangat sangat suka membaca, apalagi menyangkut hal-hal yang berbau kedokteran. Dan sahabatku ini melarangku untuk membaca. Oh, ayolah.

Sudah cukup. Kulihat jam tangan pada pergelangan tanganku. HAH?! SUDAH DUA JAM?!

"Meiling. Aku mau pulang saja!" seruku sebal

Meiling menoleh, mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kenapa buru-buru Sakura?"

"Ini sudah dua jam semenjak kita menginjakkan kaki di tempat terkutuk ini. Kau sengaja membuatku menunggu ya?"

Meiling meggeleng. "Tidak. Coba kau lihat, antrian sudah hampir kosong. Tunggulah sebentar lagi." Ucap Meiling menunjuk antrian yang sudah lumayan berkurang. Hhh.

"Baiklah. Tapi jika lima menit-"

"Selanjutnya, pengunjung atas nama Li Meiling, tujuh orang." Terdengar suara dari speaker di kedai itu

Meiling menjentikkan jarinya. "Tuh kan, apa kubilang? Tidak lama kok." Meiling lalu beranjak dari duduknya sambil menarik tangan Sai masuk.

Aku menghentakkan kakiku kesal melihat tingkahnya yang menyebalkan itu.

PUK

"Sudahlah Sakura-san. Jangan marah-marah begitu. Ramen disini sangan lezat, kau tak akan menyesal. Aku bisa jamin itu." Ujar Eriol menepuk bahuku lalu menarik tangan kananku masuk dengan Tomoyo yang berada disamping kanannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku ke toilet dulu." Ucapku lalu beranjak dari tempat dudukku. Menunggu pesanan yang sangat lama tiba juga hujan yang masih mengguyur bumi dengan derasnya, membuat hasrat ingin buang airku keluar. Apa hubungannya?

"Tunggu, aku ikut Sakura." Meiling bangkit lalu menyusulku

Aku terus berjalan tanpa tahu dimana toiletnya berada. Baru ketika kulihat salah seorang pelayan, aku menghampirinya lalu menanyakan letak toilet. Setelah tahu letaknya, aku segera melangkah karena tak sanggup lagi menahan hasratku yang sudah diujung.

"Hei. Kau masih marah, Sakura?" tanya Meiling

"Hm." Gumamku

Meiling berdecak. "Sudah jangan marah-marah terus. Nanti cepat tua loh."

"Hm."

"Sudahlah. Lagipula nanti kau akan mengalami hal yang menarik." Meiling mengedipkan matanya. Apa maksdunya? Hal menarik apa? Hah, sudahlah tak usah dipikirkan

"Toiletnya hanya ada satu. Sudah ya, aku masuk duluan." Ucap Meiling lalu melesat masuk ke toilet yang ternyata sudah ada didepan mata. Meiling sialan. Padahal aku duluan yang ingin ke toilet. Hahh...

Sambil menunggu Meiling, ku sapukan pandanganku ke seluruh sudut toilet ini. Hm, padahal ruangan ini cukup besar. Tapi kenapa toiletnya hanya ada satu.

Sesaat kemudian mataku terbelalak ketika melihat sebuah tulisan toilet dengan gambar pria dan wanita di bawahnya. Apa? Jadi ini toilet untuk pria dan wanita? Kenapa tidak dipisah saja sih?

"Baiklah, Sakura aku sudah selesai." Ucap Meiling keluar dari toilet

"Tunggu aku ya." Ucapku ketika hendak masuk ke dalam toilet. "Iya iyaaa. Aku di wastafel itu ya." Ucap Meiling menunjuk sebuah wastafel- dimana terdapat cermin yang cukup besar diatasnya-yang berada didekat pintu masuk

Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, aku segera pintu dan ketika hendak menguncinya.

Eh? Kenapa tidak ada kuncinya? Ah, sudahlah. Lagipula ada Meiling yang menjaga di depan. Tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi, segera saja kutuntaskan hasrat buang airku.

Ahhh. Akhirnya, legaa.

Baru saja aku akan memakan celana dalamku kembali...

BRUUK

Seorang lelaki berbadan tegap tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam toilet. Seketika tubuhku membeku. Mengingat posisiku yang saat ini sungguh sangat memalukan. Dengan tanganku yang memegang celana dalamku yang baru akan ku pakai. Dan posisi tubuhku yang sedikin membungkuk.

Oh, perlu diketahui jika saat ini aku tengah berdiri menghadap pintu, yang sudah dapat dipastikan jika lelaki itu dapat melihat jelas bagian bawah diriku. Ku lihat terdapat semburat merah diwajah lelaki itu. Matanya menatap bagian terlarang diriku yang tidak tertutup apapun, mengingat dress milikku yang kusingkap hingga pinggang.

Sedetik kemudian aku baru mendapat kesadaranku kembali. OH ASTAGA! APA YANG SEDANG KUPIKIRKAN?!

"KYAAAAAA! MESUUUM! CEPAT KELUAARRR!" Teriakku dengan detakkan jantung yang menggila. Tapi kulihat, lelaki itu yang masih dengan setia memandang bagian bawah tubuhku.

DASAR MESUUM!

"Dasar kau lelaki me-HEI!"

"Hmmph..." Belum selesai ku berteriak, ia membekap mulutku lalu mendorong tubuhku masuk. Ditutupnya pintu itu dari dalam. "Enghh... Hmmpphh..." Ku coba memberontak dalam kungkungannya. Tapi percuma. Ia kuat sekali.

Kucoba melihat wajahnya yang berada disisi kanan wajahku. Sesaat aku tertegun melihat pemandangan dihadapanku ini. Oh Tuhan, betapa indahnya makhluk ciptaanmu yang satu ini. Rahangnya yang tegas, hidungnya yang mancung, bibirnya yang seksi, tatapan matanya yang tajam dan astaga! Posisi kami saat ini yang, err...

Biar ku jelaskan. Posisi tubuhnya berada dibelakangku, dengan tangan kanan yang membekap mulutku dan tangan kirinya yang melingkar dibahu kiriku. Ia terlihat seakan tengah memelukku. Ck. Pasti wajaku tengah memerah sekarang. Ya ampun, Sakura! Sejak kapan kau jadi mesum begini?

"Sstt... ada yang datang." Bisiknya tepat ditelingaku. Hembusan napasnya menerpa pipiku. Oh betapa seksinya suaranya. Dapat kurasakan pipiku memanas

"Sakura? Loh, kok tidak ada? Apa ia sudah kembali duluan ya? Ck, dasar anak itu." Dapat kudengar suara Meiling yang perlahan-lahan mulai terdengar menjauh. Meiling! Teganya kau membiarkanku terjebak dengan lelaki mesum ini! Aku tak akan memaafkanmu. Eh, tunggu.

Oh astaga, aku baru tersadar jika saat ini aku tengah terjebak dengan seorang lelaki mesum. Oke cukup. Masalah Meiling nanti saja dulu. Kini aku harus menghadapi lelaki mesum satu ini dulu.

Ku coba menggerakkan tubuhku memberontak hingga akhirnya aku berhasil menyikut pinggangnya

"Uggh." Rintihnya menahan Sakurat karena kuakui aku menyikutnya dengan cukup keras. Segera saja ku melepaskan diri dari kungkungannya dan ku pakai celana dalamku yang masih menggantung di kedua kakiku. Tapi ketika hendak membuka pintu, sebuah tangan menarik bajuku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" geramnya. Oh tidak sepertinya ia marah. Aku harus cepat pergi. Ku sentakkan tangannya yang memegang bajuku agar terlepas. Tapi, ugh kenapa tidak mau lepas

"Bisa diam tidak sih?! Aku tidak akan macam-macam. Lagipula aku tidak tertarik dengan gadis berdada rata sepertimu. Lagipula, 'milikmu' masih jauh di bawah rata-rata." Ucapnya seraya menunjuk bagian bawahku. Eh, tunggu.

HEI APA MAKSUDNYA 'MILIKKU' MASIH JAUH DI BAWAH RATA-RATA?! DAN, DAN GADIS BERDADA RATA?!

"Dan tak bisakah kau mengunci pintu dulu? Ini toilet umum. Bukan hanya kau yang menggunakannya. Untung saja aku yang masuk. Bagaimana jika lelaki mesum yang masuk? Kau bisa menjamin jika saat ini keperawananmu masih ada?" ucapnya dengan wajah yang datar

Hei! Tak sadarkah ia jika dirinya termasuk dalam kategori 'lelaki mesum'?! Eh, tapi tunggu. Kata-katanya terasa familiar. Seperti pernah dengar. Tapi...

"Apa?!" ucapku galak ketika mendapati ia tengah memperhatikan tubuhku dari atas ke bawah dan sebaliknya.

Ia mengangkat bahu lalu mendekat ke arahku. OH MY GOD! Apa yang akan ia lakukan. Aku tak berani melihat, hanya memejamkan mata rapat-rapat.

Ia menyeringai. "Tapi, meskipun dadamu sangat rata serata papan skateboard milikku dan 'itu' mu sangat tidak menarik. Siapa pun akan bergairah jika mendapat pemandangan seperti itu. Kau tahu, mereka tidak akan bisa mengontrol libido mereka." Bisiknya. Apa? Jangan bilang kalau ia akan... akan...

Sebelum ia bertindak lebih jauh, kudorong tubuhnya menjauh. "Kau! Lelaki yang paling menyebalkan yang pernah ku temui!" seruku kesal menunjuknya

"Kata-kata itu terdengar tidak asing." Ucapnya tersenyum. Eh? Senyum? Ck. Aku pasti sudah gila karena menganggap senyumnya sangat menawan. Ku rasakan pipiku memanas. Jantungku berdebar dengan kencangnya sekencang kereta api yang tengah melaju.

Oh kami. Demi semua boneka barbie milik Onii-chan! Lelaki dihadapanku ini sungguh membuatku gila. Seharusnya aku menghajarnya atas semua kata-kata yang ia ucapkan, juga pelecehan yang ia lakukan dengan masuk ke toilet sembarangan dan melihat 'sesuatu' yang tidak seharusnya ia lihat.

KRIEET

Suara pintu terbuka membuyarkan lamunan sesaatku. Ku lihat ia berdiri di ambang pintu dengan badan setengah berbalik menghadap ku. "Kau tahu, aku bisa membantu pertumbuhan dadamu. Jika kau mau, tentu saja." Ucapnya menyeringai lalu pergi meninggalkanku sendirian

'Aaahhh! Sakura bodoh! Bagaimana kau bisa terpesona pada lelaki mesum sepertinya?!' innerku berteriak

Ku hela napasku pelan. Semua ini membuatku lelah. Semoga Kami-sama tidak mempertemukan aku lagi dengannya. Hhh. Sepertinya sudah terlalu lama aku meninggalkan Meiling dan yang lainnya, semoga mereka tidak khawatir. Oke. Mereka tidak akan khawatir. Sedari awal pun keberadaanku tak dianggap. Arrrgghh!

Poor Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura! Kau dari mana saja? Kau tahu, kau menghilang tiba-tiba. Ku pikir kau sudah kesini, eh taunya mlah tidak ada. Jangan membuat orang khawatir dong. " seru Meiling begitu aku mendudukkan pantatku di kursi disampingnya. Oh ternyata keberadaanku dianggap toh.

"Ya, baiklah. Karena Sakura-san sudah datang, ayo makan! Aku sudah sangat lapar." Ucpa Sai bersemangat. Huh dasar, jika menyangkut ramen saja ia bersemangat begini.

"Tunggu duu Eriol. Kita harus menunggu dua orang lagi." Ucap Sai mengingatkan. Ku lihat Eriol berdecak kesal lalu kemudian mengangguk.

Dua orang lagi? Siapa?

"Oi Syaoran, Yukito! Kalian lama sekali." Seru Sai ke arah belakangku yang memang membelakangi arah pintu masuk. Tanpa berniat menoleh, ku cicipi sedikit kuah ramen yang kini tersedia di hadapanku. Enak juga.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali? Aku sudah lapar tahu." Gerutu Sai

KRIEET

Ku rasakan kursi disebelahku bergeser. Mungkin di duduki oleh salah satu dari kedua orang itu.

"Maaf Sai. Semua ini karena Syaoran. Ia tiba-tiba saja menghilang tadi."

"Ck, sudahlah. Yukito, kau duduk disebelah Eriol." Ucap Meiling. Jadi Meiling mengenal mereka juga? Hah. Masa bodoh, aku sedang sibuk dengan ramenku.

"Hah. Baiklah. Sakura-chan Kau pasti belum mengenal mereka-HEI! KENAPA SAKURA-CHAN MAKAN DULUAN?!" tanpa memedulikan ucapan Sai, aku terus menyantap ramen lezat milikku.

"Hn. Dasar gadis rakus." Celetuk seseorang disampingku. Apa katanya? Gadis rakus? Eh, tapi tunggu. Suaranya terdengar sangat familiar. Ku tolehkan kepalaku ke samping. Dan...

Mataku membelalak mendapati lelaki mesum di toilet tadi tengah duduk di sampingku.

"K-kau!" Suaraku tercekat. Dan karena mulutku masih penuh dengan ramen, aku jadi tersedak. "U-Uhuk uhuk..." segera ku raih lemon tea milikku dan meminumnya hingga tersisa setengahnya

"Selain berdada rata, ternyata kau sama sekali tidak menunjukkan perilaku seba i seorang gadis." Ucapnya lagi dengan nada datar

"Oh, jadi kalian sudah saling kenal, Sakura-chan, Syaoran?"

Ku lihat lelaki mesum yang ternyata bernama Syaoran itu tengah menyeringai mengerikan

'Aaarrggghhhh! Kami-sama buatlah bumi menelanku saat ini juga!' teriakku dalam hati


End file.
